


Give It Our All

by Moadlc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry, S13 spoilers?, Supernatural Poetry Challenge, destiel poem, i love these guys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moadlc/pseuds/Moadlc
Summary: Supernatural Poetry Challenge  || @melmassacre vs @thesupernatrologistPrompt: Songs - Brother by NEEDTOBREATHEPairings: DestielWarnings: spoiler for S13? Kinda?, probably not too graphic, probably not good eitherkey: Bold = lines from Cas or Dean || Italics = song lyrics || Normal = my writing





	Give It Our All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I am going to try and be more active this year. I am taking an actual college course about Fan_Fiction, so it is going to be LIT. Anyway, enjoy this small poem I wrote for the 2018 Supernatural Poetry Challenge.

_ When the night winds are driving on _

_ Be the one to light the way _

_ Shining like a lighthouse from the sea  _

 

The grains of soul engraved in my ribs

Scars carved meticulously on our limbs

The stars envy our companions

The earth quivers beneath our feet

 

A hand touches and is lost 

The raised come at a cost

Faithless in the events we see

Yet somehow tuned to you and me

 

_ I ain’t made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone _

_ I know that in my weakness I am strong, but _

_ It’s your love that brings me home _

 

We stumbled in the dark

Wondering where our lives had gone

Emerald eyes embraced in blue 

Fires dancing in different hues 

 

**I fell, I rebelled, I did it, all of it for you**

A gesture of love and faith

Perpetually sound in our road and chase

Righteousness enveloping me in its warmth

 

**We’ve lost everything, and now you are going to bring him back**

A plea made to the Heaven above

Repeated in its longing

Black and broken wings keeping me whole

 

_ And on those days when the sky begins to fall _

_ You're the blood of my blood _

_ We can get through it all _

 


End file.
